Nur Freunde
by Astarothe
Summary: Obwohl du nicht muss trägst du die Bürde deiner Sorgen einsam und stolz, genau wie ich.Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir deinen Kummer von deinen zarten Lippen ablesen und sie mit einem liebevollen Kuss beruhigen, doch es geht nicht.Wir sind nur Freunde..(


Disclaimer: Weder Der Herr der Ringe, noch irgendeiner seiner Charaktere gehören mir, sie gehören einzig und allein dem genialen J.R.R. Tolkien

Nur Freunde

Ich bin umgeben von Leuten, so vielen Leuten, und doch fühle ich mich einsam und es bricht mir das Herz.

Es bricht mir das Herz, zu sehen, wie du lachst, wie du trauerst oder wie du kämpfst.

Es bricht mir das Herz, allein bei dem Gedanken an dich.

Du bist stolz und anmutig, du scheinst so weit entfernt von mir.

Alles was ich mir insgeheim wünsche, ist, dass du mir gehörst.

Dass du wegen mir lachst und trauerst, dass du mich liebst, so wie ich dich liebe und dass du mich begehrst.

Ich verzehre mich nach dir........doch wir sind nur Freunde.

Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als dein seidiges Haar zu fühlen, wie es auf meiner Haut liegt oder um meine Finger gewickelt ist.

Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als in der Tiefe deiner eisblauen Augen zu versinken, wenn selbst du deine Fassade ablegst und dem Verlangen deines Körpers nachgibst.

Ich möchte dich fühlen, dich riechen, dich schmecken und dich hören. 

All meine Sinne sollen von dir erfüllt sein, doch wir sind nur Freunde.

Ich will dich fühlen, wie du dich eng um mich schließt und deine langen, schlanken Finger in meinem Rücken vergräbst, wenn ich dich zum höchsten aller Gefühle bringe.

Ich will dich riechen, wie sich dein süßer Geruch mit dem des Schweißes vermischt, wenn dieser deinen perfekten, grazilen Körper hinunter läuft, von Ekstase verursacht.

Ich will dich schmecken, wie deine sanfte Zunge mit meiner spielt und zärtlich meine Lippen liebkost, und ich will dich schmecken, wie du unkontrolliert und losgelöst von deiner Maske in meinem Mund kommst und dein einzigartiger Samen meine Geschmacksnerven betört und mich mit deinem Glück erfüllt.

Ich will dich hören, wie deine samtige, klare Stimme mit Lauten der Befriedigung die Luft erfüllt und mich mit dieser wunderschönen Musik für meine Anstrengungen belohnt, doch wir sind nur Freunde.

Ich will, dass du in mir deine wahre Liebe findest, sodass ich dich mit meinem Glück und meiner Liebe erfüllen kann, doch all das ist nur ein Traum.

Ein verzweifelter Traum von dem Glück und der Vollkommenheit die ich hätte, wenn du mich lieben würdest, doch du liebst mich nicht. Wir sind nur Freunde.

Wenn mein Blick über deinen schlanken und doch starken Körper wandert, und schließlich den Blick deiner eisblauen Augen trifft, ist alles was dein Blick enthält Erwartung und Freundschaft.

Für dich bin ich ein Freund der die beisteht, dir Trost spendet und sowohl gute als auch schlechte Tage mit dir durchlebt.

Aber das reicht mir nicht.

Ich will mehr mit dir teilen; Momente der Erregung, der Lust und der Liebe, doch wir sind nur Freunde.

Dein Blick ist getrübt von Kummer und Sorgen.

Andere vermögen nicht, dies zu sehen; du verbirgst deine Gefühle gut und tief in dir drin, doch ich kenne die Elben und sehe zu gut, dass dich etwas tief in deinem Herzen quält.

Ich wünschte, du würdest es mir mitteilen, bei mir tiefgehenden Trost suchen, sodass ich ihn dir spenden und meine Freundschaft beweisen kann, doch das tust du nicht.

Obwohl du nicht muss trägst du die Bürde deiner Sorgen einsam und stolz, genau wie ich.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir deinen Kummer von deinen zarten Lippen ablesen und sie mit einem liebevollen Kuss beruhigen, doch es geht nicht.

Wir sind nur Freunde.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger und das ist alles, was ich erhoffen kann. Es ist alles und nichts zugleich.

Ich frage mich, wer dir das Herz gebrochen hat, sodass du jetzt in einsamen Momenten so von Sorgen bedrückt schaust und in den Schatten der Dunkelheit deine gesamte Erscheinung verlierst.

Doch ich werde es nie erfahren, denn immerhin sind wir beide nur Freunde.......

Wir sind nur Freunde.......

Nur Freunde......

~

End


End file.
